IL SUFFIT D'UN RIEN
by sara-griss
Summary: ba voila c'est ma premiere fanfiction.GSR bien sur je suis 10000% GSR lol ba je sais pas trop quoi dire donc bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

_

IL SUFFIT D'UN RIEN

_

_Chapitre 1 : La vision des choses_

Elle était assise sur son canapé, la télé allumée mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle pensait, elle pensait à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait été avec lui, pouvoir rester dans ses bras,pouvoir l'embrasser, se réveiller le matin et sentir deux bras l'encercler... A cette pensée, elle se mit à pleurer pendant de longues minutes. Puis elle se ressaisit et alla prendre une douche bien chaude et partit travailler.

Lui, pendant ce temps, n'avait toujours pas quitter son bureau. Il pensait aussi mais à elle, se disant qu'il maudissait ses 15 années de différences, le fait qu'il soit son supérieur... Il voulait changer, lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait, il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais.Mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, alors il laissait tout tomber et, plus il faisait ça, plus elle le détestait...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Le sentiment d'éloignement_

Après une demi heure de route, Sara arriva quand meme au labo. Quand elle rentra dans la salle de repos,elle y trouva Catherine souriante, Warrick qui rigolait avec Nick et Greg et Grissom qui avait l'air plus que fatigué. Quand celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, Sara jura que ses yeux s'étaient éblouis d'une certaine étincelle. Cette vue la fit sourire et elle s'assit à côté de Greg qui passa machinalement son bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui déplut à Grissom qui regarda Greg avec des yeux révolvers(lol). Celui-ci, voyant le regard de Grissom, enleva tout de suite son bras des épaules de Sara qui se dit que Grissom avait enfin comprit ce qu'elle voulait mais reffoula cette pensée car cela était impossible : ce qu'elle voulait c'était Grissom...(du pur GSR je vous l'ai dit!!!)

Après quelques secondes de pur silence, Grissom regarda Sara et entreprit de dire les affaires de tous le monde. Sara et Grissom,maintenant seuls dans la pièce, se regardèrent pendant 2 ou 3 minutes avant que Grissom ne rompt(dsl je c pa comment ca s'écrit) le silence et se lève pour partir, suivi de Sara.

Le trajet jusqu'à la scène de crime se fit en silence, avec quelques regards innocents, mais pas tant que ça... Ils déscendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la scène.Il y avait une personne bléssée qui se faisait soigner dans l'ambulance ainsi qu'un témoin, du sang par terre et des douilles.Mais aucun mort.

Après trois heures passées sur la scène de crime, ils rentrèrent au labo et analysèrent les indices.Ils conclurent vite que le témoin était l'auteur des ces actes car il était amoureux de la femme qu'il avait blessée mais ne voulait pas lui dire.Il avait donc détruit sa boutique mais ne savait pas qu'elle était dedans.

Grissom se rappela le jour où il avait à un tueur, le Dr.Lurie, qu'il aimait Sara mais n'aurait jamais tuer ni elle, ni son petit ami si elle en avait un. Il regarda Sara qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Avant que Grissom puisse faire quelque chose, Sara était déja partit en direction du parking.

Il savait que si elle pleurait c'était uniquement de sa faute, qu'elle en avait marre de voir tous ces gens qui s'aiment alors qu'elle n'aura jamis la seule personne qu'elle veut. Au lieu de la suivre, Grissom prit le chemin de son bureau pour réfléchir. Après une heure et demi de réflexion il se décida quend meme à aller chez Sara s'expliquer. Il n'avait qu'une phrase en tête : _Quoi qu'il se passe, embrasse la. _

C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'à l'immeuble de Sara...

* * *

Je sais que mes chapitres sont très courts je m'en excuse mais j'ai pas l'habitude(j'ai déja eu du mal avant de trouver comment on écrivait une fanfictions alors imaginez le reste!!!) 

J'espere que ca vous plait. Le prochain chapitre pour demain ou apres de main, je sais ce qui va se mais faut mettre dans l'ordre

en tout cas je veux féliciter tous les auteurs car leurs histoires sont géniales, magnifiques BRAVO


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai eu pleins de contre temps : mon rapport de stage à faire, des amis qui sont venus...Désolée de raconter ma vie mais je veux absolument m'excuser.Donc j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La vérité est toujours gagnante_

Plus il avancait, plus il devenait nerveux. Il imaginait tous les scénarios possibles : Sara ne lui ouvre pas la porte, elle le fait entrer et lui dit qu'elle s'en va, il arrive à l'appartement et découvre qu'elle n'y est plus; ou des scénarios beaucoup plus réjouissants : elle le laisse entrer et l'embrasse...

Enfin arrivé devant l'immeuble, il se gara et descendit du SUV. Il pénétra ensuite dans le grand hall de l'immeuble et prit l'ascenseur.Il était tellement nerveux qu'il se tordillait les doigts.Il arriva devant la porte, leva la main pour frapper et arrêta son mouvement au dernier moment.Il ne trouvait pas le courage de frapper.Grissom renonça donc et commença à partir. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il stoppa, ferma les yeux, peut-être pour se donner du courage, et se redirigea vers la porte de Sara. Il refit la même chose qu'auparavant mais frappa cinq coups et attendit, son coeur battant la chamade...

Sara, qui sortait de la douche, était habillée d'un t-shirt et d'un jean. Quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte, elle ne voulait pas aller ouvrir, mais en voyant l'insistance des coups, elle se décida d'ouvrir.Ce qu'elle découvrit la fit sourire : Grissom regardait le sol en faisant bouger ses pieds.

Il leva la tête et croisa directement ses yeux qu'il adorait tant et prit la parole :

-Euh...

Sara se dit qu'il allait surement partir

-Si vous regrettez votre geste vous pouvez toujours partir, vous savez j'ai pris l'habitude...

-Sara, je peux entrer?

Sara le regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait rentrer, mais elle se décala quand même et Grissom entra.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait chez elle ; la première fois étant la fois où elle avait été suspendue.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

-Non merci, si je suis là c'est euh... pour parler.

-De quoi, vous ne voulez jamais parler avec moi.

-Sara calmez vous...

-Que je me calme, ça c'est la meilleur, vous venez chez moi et vous oser me dire de me calmer.

-On peut s'asseoir?Grissom avait dit ça à moitié en criant car Sara avit hausser le ton.

Sara s'exécuta et prit place sur un fauteuil, Grissom quant à lui, vint s'asseoir sur le canapé(référence saison 5 épisode 13).

-Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuie tout à l'heure.

-De mauvaises phrases ont ressurgit dans ma tête.

-De quelles phrases parlez-vous?

Sara se leva et vint se placer devant la fenêtre.

-Laisser tomber.

-Si j'avais laisser tomber je ne serai pas là. Sara,je sais que si vous êtees partie c'est de ma faute et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire vous préférez votre travail. Vous l'avez dit vous même.

Quand Sara avait dit ça, Grissom se remémora sa discussion avec Lurie.

-Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit à Lurie?

-Oui, Grissom, j'étais derrière la vitre, mais ne vous en faites pas, maintenant je sais que vous ne me tuerez pas!

-Sara j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que j'avais dit et j'ai changer d'avis. En disant cela, Grissom s'était levé et avançait vers Sara, toujours en train de regarder dehors, ou essayait de regarder car ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

-Ne dîtes plus rien, vous risquer de regretter.

-Je peux vous assurer que je ne vais rien regretter. Il était posté juste derrière elle.

--De toute façon, l'homme que j'aime ne changera jamais. Et en plus il ne sa rend pas compte que je l'aime.Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est de me faire souffrir.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir Sara, jamais. Tu as raison, je suis lâche et je n'acceptais pas mes sentiments à cause de mon âge, de ma place au labo et...(il marqua une pause) de tous ces hommes qui te tournent autour.

Sara fut choquée par le tutoiement mais cela ne la dérangea pas, au contraire.Elle décida elle aussi de le tutoyer.

-Tu veux quoi Grissom.

-Te prouver que l'homme que tu aimes t'aimes aussi.

Sara se retourna et vit Grissom sourire. Elle avait les yeux un peu moins remplis de larmes. Cette vision fit peur à Grissom mais il continua :

-Je t'aime Sara.Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais j'en étais incapable.

Cette fois Sara pleurait.Grissom passa ses mains sur son visage pour le sécher.Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement, la laissant reculer si elle le voulait. Il descendit une mains et vint la placer dans le bas du dos de Sara. Celle-ci mit une mains sur la joue de Grissom et l'autre derriere sa nuque.

Après plusieurs minutes de baiser, ls se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Je t'aime aussi Gil.

Le fait d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Sara fit redoubler son désir. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et ils prirent la direction de la chambre de Sara.

Ils ne s'endormirent que plusieurs heures après, Sara dormait la tête sur l'épaule de Grissom et sa main sur son torse. Grissom avait placer une main dans le dos de Sara et la serrait et son atre main était sur la main de Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Grissom se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose sur son torse. Tout ce qu'il vit fut Sara encore endormie. Cette vue le fit sourire. Il la regarda quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

-Bonjour toi , lui dit-il

-Bonjour, tu as bien dormi?

-Avec une aussi belle femme dans le même lit que moi c'est sur que j'ai bien dormi...Et toi?

-J'ai dormi comme un bébé...

Il l'embrassa avant de se rappeler quelque chose : ils devaient aller au labo.

-Sara, il faut qu'on retourne au labo..

-Ok, prends une douche pendant que je prépare le ptit déj'.

-Faudra que je retourne chez moi pour me changer...

-Pas de problème.

Sara se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que Grissom se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard ils mangeaient. Puis Sara se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais fut rattrapée par Grissom qui l'encercla de ses bras et qui commença à l'embrasser dasn le cou.

-Gil, on va être en retard si tu continues...

-Pas grave tu as l'autorisation de ton supérieur pour arriver en retard, lui répondit-il entre deux baisers.

-Si c'est comme ça!

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'ils s'embrassairnt. Grissom la dirigea vers le lit où il la posa tout en commençant à l'embrasser beaucoup plus bas...

Ils recommencèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt...

Sara accéda quand même à la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la voiture de Grissom et en direction de sa maison.

La première chose que Sara vit en entrant dans la maison de Grissom fut des papillons à chaque murs.

-On voit que tu es un entomologiste et que tu aimes les papillons!

-Il y a une chose que j'aime plus que les papillons...

-Ton travail.

-Non, toi. dit-il avec un grand sourire et les yeux remplis d'amour. Sara se retourna et l'embrassa.

-Tu sais qu'on a une demi-heure de retard plaisanta-t-elle

-M'en fous. Il se détacha à regret de ses bras pour aller se changer.

-Prends quelque chose si tu veux.

Sara ouvrit donc le frigo et en sorti 2 canettes de soda.

Quand Grissom sortit de sa chambre, iol était habillé d'une chemise bleu foncé à manches courtes et d'un pantalon en toile noir.

-Vous savez que vous êtes très sexy, docteur Grissom?

-Et vous savez-vous que vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'ai jamis vu, mademoiselle Sidle?répondit -il en se rapprochant d'elle et en l'enlaçant.

Tout ce que Sara fit fut de l'embrasser. Grissom répondit mais fut arrêté par la sonnerie de son portable. Il le regarda et vit "Catherine" marqué sur l'écran.

-Pouvait pas attendre celle la, dit-il avant décrocher.

-Grissom...

-Gil, c'est Catherine...

-J'avais remarqué, la coupa-t-il.

-Vous allez bien?

-Très bien mais ça aurat été mieux si vous n'aviez pas appelé

Catherine fut choquée par son comportement.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je vous dérange alors que vous avez presque 45 minutes de retard?

-Est-ce que je vous engueule moi quand vous arrivez en retard?Et pour répondre à votre question je faisais quelque chose de très important et j'arive bientôt au labo. Il avait ça d'un ton sec et dur car il en voulait à Catherine de l'avoir déranger pendant qu'il embrassait Sara.

Catherine voulu répondre quelque chose mais il lui avait raccroché au nez.

-Elle mériterait que je vienne pas travailler aujourd'hui.

-Gil calme toi et bois ça. Elle lui donna son soda et il la remercia en l'embrassant. Pour lui, l'embrasser et être avec elle le faisait voyager dans un autre monde. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était de pouvoir vivre avec elle, de semarier et peut-être d'avoir des enfants mais il se trouvait trop vieux...

Ils prirent donc le chemin du labo dans la même voiture.

Une fois arrivés, Grissom l'embrassa et ils sortirent en se dirigeant ver le labo, fesant mine de s'être rencontrés sur le parking...

Mais une personne les avait vus : Brass


	5. Chapter 5

Quatre heures étaient passées sans que Grissom et Sara puissent se voir.

Grissom était assis dans son bureau la porte ouverte. Il regardait Sara qui était en train de rire avec Greg et Nick. Puis il baissa la tête, se disant qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux avec un homme de son âge. Il essayait de ne pas y penser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Grissom n'avait même pas entendu Brass rentrer dans son bureau.

-Alors, comment allez-vous Gil?

Celui-ci sursauta et Brass remarqua son malaise.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller...

-Hmm...je vais bien

-Allez Gil je vous connais assez pour vous dire que vous n'allez pas bien du tout.

Pour toute réponse Grissom se frotta les yeux. Brass se retourna et regarda Sara et les autres pour enfin prendre la parole:

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ceux-là, dit-il en montrant Sara, Greg et Nick. Ce ne seront jamais que des amis pour elle.

-De quoi parlez-vous, demanda Grissom surpris et en s'interdisant de regarder la femme de ses rêves.

Brass lui répondit en souriant :

-Si je vous disais que pas plus tard que ce matin...

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable. Brass s'excusa auprès de Grissom et partit laissant ce dernier seul avec ses pensées.

Grissom sortit de son bureau pour aller se détendre dans les vestiaires, passant devant Sara qui parlait avec un homme inconnu aux yeux des deux amoureux.

Une seule phrase restait dans la tête de l'entomologiste : "Ca vous dirait de venir boire un café avec moi?" Phrase prononcée par l'inconnu.

Gil rentra dans les vestiaires et s'assit sur un banc pour cacher son visage dans ses mains. Sa pire peur venait d'arriver : Sara risquait de le quitter pour un jeune.Certes c'était un inconnu mais...

Quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule il ne bougea pas.

-Gil

Il se résout quand même à lever la tête pour croiser les yeux de Sara. Celle-ci comprit dans les yeux de Grissom qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec l'inconnu.

-J'ai refusé son invitation en lui disant que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. A moins que ça ne soit plus le cas.

-Sara,(il se leva et lui prit les mains), j'ai peur que tu me laisse pour un homme de ton âge comme ce mec à qui j'aimerai bien faire une tête au carré

-Hmm, répondit Sara le sourire aux lèvres, Gil Grissom l'entomologiste est jaloux!!Tu n'a rien à craindre tu es le seul homme avec qui j'ai envie de passer ma vie.

-Ok je suis peut-être jaloux.admit-il

Elle l'embrassa et ils intensifièrent le baiser. Grissom plaqua Sara contre les vestiaires. Quand ils se rendirent compte d'où ils étaient, c'est-à-dire quelques minutes après, ils se calmèrent et réajustèrent leur chemise. Après un dernier petit bisou, Sara partit la première et Grissom la suivit de quelques minutes.

Une fois leurs enquêtes teminées, les deux tourtereaux allèrent faire les courses. Une fois celles-ci finies et rangées dans le coffre, Sara s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la voiture mais Grissom n'était pas de cet avis. Il la plaqua contre la voiture et l'embrassa. Sara y répondit en mettant ces bras derriere son cou.

Une personne s'approcha deux et leur dit :

-Hé bien je m'étais pas trompé!!

Ils regardèrent la personne en question qui n'était autre que Brass...

-Brass, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? fut tout ce que Gil put sortir de sa bouche, tenant toujours Sara dans ces bras.

- Comme vous je suppose, je fais mes courses.

Grissom se retira des bras de Sara à regrets.

-Euh...Brass...

-Si vous pouviez ne rien dire aux autres.termina Brass. Je ne dirais rien et d'ailleurs je suis content que vous aviez enfin décidé de tenter votre chance. D'ailleurs comment avez-vous fait Sara pour le faire sortir de son bureau?

Elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'à là, de peur que Grissom ne parte et laisse tout en plan, y comprit elle. Mais cette pensée s'évapora quand elle sentit la main de Grissom dans la sienne.

-Je suis partie.

-Et je suis allé chez elle pour savoir pourquoi.termina Grissom

-Sans vouloir être indiscret ça fait combien de temps pour vous 2?

-Trois jours. répondit Sara

Grissom enleva sa main de celle de Sara en vitesse et se mit a un mètre d'elle. Sara fut surprise et allait demander pourquoi il avait fait ça quand il dit:

-Il y a Nick qui arrive.

En effet celui-ci arriva et se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là?

-J'allais faire mes couses quand j'ai vu Brass alors on a commencé à parler et Sara nous à rejoint peu de temps après. Dit Grissom du tac au tac.

-A croire que tout le monde attend la fin du service pour faire ses courses.

-C'est fou ça , réondit Sara

-Bon c'est pas que je suis pressé mais j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

-Donc vous êtes pressé.dit Brass en riant.

-Attention Don Juan est de retour, allez vous cacher les filles.dit Sara au bord de la crise de fou rire. Tout le monde rit à cette remarque et Nick partit

-Je vais y aller aussi. Bonne soirée les amoureux dit Brass avant de sourire et de rentrer dans le supermarché.

Grissom reprit Sara dans ses bras.

-Heureusement que tu a vu Nick arriver dit elle dans le cou de Gil.

-Ca te dirait une soirée chez moi?

-Toujours.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de l'appartement de Sara pour qu'elle puisse prendre de quoi se changer avant de partir en direction de l'appartement de Gil.

Ils mangèrent devant la télé et finirent au lit, leurs affaires éparpillées entre le salon et la chambre de Gil.


	6. Chapter 6

Un mois était passé et tout allait pour le mieux entre Grissom et Sara.

Toute l'équipe était sur une enquête avec Sofia comme agent de police. Une femme avait été tuée dans son appartement. Ils étaient tous dehors à ranger les indices du rez de chaussée dans les SUV.

-Sara et Greg vous montez au 1er pour les indices, Nick et Warrck vous retournez au labo examiner les preuves et Catherine allez à la balistique donner les douilles.dit Grissom.

Tout les monde s'exécuta. Sara alla à la fenêtre du 1er pour voir Grissom partir avec les autres pour les preuves ADN. Elle vit les voitures s'éloignées quand elle sentit deux bras l'encercler.

-Greg c'est pas le moment dit Sara en se retournant. Elle fut surprise de voir Grissom le sourire au lèvres lui répondant :

-Alors comme ça tu me prends pour Greg?

-Excuse moi je croyais que tu était parti avec les autres.

-J'ai demandé à Greg d'y aller à ma place,je voulais être avec toi, dit Grissom en l'embrassant. Cinq minutes après, ils décidèrent quand même de se séparés car ils risquaient d'aller trop loin.

Grissom l'embrassa une dernière fois. Sofia arriva juste au moment où ils se séparèrent.

-Vous n'avez rien Sara? fut tout ce que Gil réussi a sortir faisant mine de s'inquiété.

-Euh oui désolée j'ai perdu l'équilibre.

Sofia regarda Giil avant de lui demander :

-Gil je me demandait si on pourrait aller dîner quelque part après le service.

Sara regarda Sofia avec des yeux noirs. Elle avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle.

-Eh bien Sofia je ne peux pas, dit Grissom en regardant Sara avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sara n'avait toujours pas bougé et répliqua :

-Tu sais Sofia, tu risques de le mettre dans une sale position avec ton harcèlement.

-Oh mais bien sur Sara, toi qui l'aimes tant tu ne supportes pas de voir qu'une autre femme que toi lui plait. Tu es tout simplement pas son type.

-Et tu crois que tu as une chance toi?

Grissom, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, arriva :

-Qu'est-ce que ce passe ici? Pour toute réponse, Sara pris sa malette et sortit en trombe de la salle en le bousculant à moitié.

-Sofia, le mari vous attend au commissariat.annonça Grissom.

Il attendit qu'elle parte avant d'aller rejoindre Sara.

-Sara, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Rien, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Il lui prit le bras pour la mettre face à lui.

-Je sais qu'il c'est passé quelque chose.

-Laisses tomber.

-Sara...

-Tu veux que je te dises quoi? Qu'elle m'énerve à toujours te draguer devant moi. Elle le fait exprès, elle sait que je t'aime et elle en profite.

-Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que moi aussi je t'aime.

-T'as qu'à lui dire.

-Et comme ça Ecklie sera au courant.

-Et bien fait ce que tu veux mais si elle continue je le supporterais pas longtemps. dit Sara avent de partir et de retourner au labo.

Grissom resta sans rien faire. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver encore plus mais s'il continuait comme ça il risquait de la perdre.

Une heure après Grissom était dans son bureau à rédiger son rapport quand il entendit trois coups sur sa porte. Il releva la tête croyant que c'était Sara car elle frappait toujours trois coups mais ce fut Sofia qu'il vit.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

-Allez-y.

-Je voulait vous parler de Sara. Elle m'a à moitié agressée après que je vous ai invité à diner.

-Et alors?

-Et bien vous pouver très bien parler de son comportement à Ecklie qui gèrera l'affaire. Si elle continue comme ça vous pourrez aussi porter plainte pour harcèlement.

-Pourquoi?

-Ecoutez Grissom...

Elle fut coupée par Sara qui arriva. Elle voulait s'excuser pour son compportement envers Gil mais quand elle vit Sofia, elle fit demi-tour.

-Sara, _elle se retourna,_ asseyez-vous. dit Grissom

Sara prit le siège à côté de Sofia.

Grissom ne voulait pas révéler sa relation avec Sara à Sofia donc il décida de parler de manière passive.

-Voilà...Comme vous aurez pu le voir maintenant je sors dès que mon service est fini, je prends des jours de congé.

Sara n'en revenait pas: pourquoi disait-il ça?

-Et? demanda-t-elle

-Et je vous dit ça pour que vous compreniez toutes les deux qu'en ce moment j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. _repondit-il en essayait de ne pas regarder Sara qui rougissait._

Pour moi c'est très sérieux (il regarda Sara brièvement), et sachez que je l'aime plus que tout alors arrêter de vous acharner sur moi. Vous pouvez partir. finit-il avant de se remettre au travail.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux.

-J'espère que tu es contente Sara, j'aurais pu être avec lui mais ton harcèlement l'a obligé à aller voir ailleurs. dit Sofia rouge de colère

-Quel harcèlement? Tu sais quoi, peut-être que tu n'es pas son type. répondit Sara en s'en allant.

Elle alla aux vestiaires s'asseoir quelques instants. La déclaration de Grissom l'avait troublée. Pour lui c'était du sérieux. Elle saévait que maintenant il réparerait toutes ces années de souffrance pour elle.

Elle se décida de retourner dans son bureau.

-Grissom, je peux vous parler? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau

Pour toute réponse, il se leva et ferma la porte à clé avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Laisse moi réfléchir, je pense que tu es pardonné, répondit Sara le sourire aux lèvres

-Tu penses? dit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou

-Maintenant je suis sûre. ria-t-elle.

Il la plaqua contre la porte tout en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un frapper.

Ils se reculèrent et Sara prit un dossier avnt que Grissom n'ouvre la porte.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermés?demanda Brass en riant à moitié devinant la réponse

-Euh pour rien...dit Grissom

-J'ai coffré l'amant de la femme. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous c'est plus confortable...dit-il avant de partir

-Eh bien rentrons. Grissom attrapa Sara et ils rentrèrent chez eux.


End file.
